dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Brewmaster
|} Brewmaster (Mangix) - to bohater, który walczy wręcz i który nadaje się do każdej roli. Jednak najczęściej widziany jest jako carry, ganker bądź tank. Świetnie sobie radzi na każdej linii oprócz starć Brewmaster kontra trzech wrogich bohaterów. Jego główne umiejętności potrafią zadać sporo obrażeń i potrafi wyjść z pojedynków zwycięsko. Główną siłą Brewmastera jest jego umiejętność ostateczna, Primal Split, która potrafi zmienić przebieg bitwy. Biografia postaci Gdzieś pośród szczytów Lamentujących Gór, w dolinie u stóp Zrujnowanego Miasta, starożytny Zakon Oyo od wieków celebruje swój obrządek świętej zadumy, obcując z duchami podczas wielkich świąt alkoholu. Poczęty ze związku śmiertelniczki i niebianina młodzieniec, znany jako Mangix, był pierwszym, który odziedziczył talenty obu rodów. Trenował on pod okiem największych koneserów Zakonu, sumiennym pijaństwem zyskując sobie prawo do wystąpienia o tytuł Mistrza Trunku - godności otaczanej największą czcią przez sektę medytujących piwowarów. Był to w równym stopniu konkurs picia, co walka na śmierć i życie - Mangix pił przez 9 dni i potykał się ze starym mistrzem. Dziewięć dni zataczali się i wirowali, żłopali i łupali, aż w końcu stary wojownik, pijany w sztok, osunął się na ziemię i wybrano nowego Mistrza Trunku. Obecnie nowy, młody Mistrz wzywa siłę swoich praojców Oyo, by prowadziła jego laskę, a gdy korzysta z magii, w sukurs przychodzą mu niebiańscy przodkowie. Tak jak wszyscy Mistrzowie Trunku przed nim opuszcza swój lud, wyruszając z misją. Przemierza świat, w pijaństwie szukając oświecenia i sposobu na przezwyciężenie starożytnego duchowego rozłamu. Ma nadzieję wpaść na myśl, która na powrót zjednoczy sfery: materialną i duchową. Umiejętności Thunder Clap= left|150pxBrewmaster uderza w ziemię, zadając obrażenia i spowalniając szybkość ruchu i ataku pobliskim wrogom na ziemi. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu PROMIEŃ: 400 CZAS TRWANIA: 4 OBRAŻENIA: 100/175/250/300 SPOWOLNIENIE RUCHU: 25%/35%/45%/55% SPOWOLNIENIE ATAKU: 25%/35%/45%/55% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 13 MANA: 90/105/130/150 Łoskot beczki Mangixa znaczy rozpoczęcie zabawy. |-| Drunken Haze= left|140pxBrewmaster oblewa wroga alkoholem, zmniejszając mu szybkość ruchu oraz zwiększając mu szanse na chybienie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów CZAS TRWANIA: 8 SPOWOLNIENIE RUCHU: 14%/18%/22%/26% SZANSA NA CHYBIENIE: 45%/55%/65%/75% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 8/7/6/5 MANA: 50 DODATKOWA INFORMACJA: Mały obszar działania umiejętności można zauważyć, gdy jednostki są na celu. Recepta Zakonu Oyo na wszelkie problemy - następna kolejka! |-| Drunken Brawler= left|150pxDaje szansę na uniknięcie ataków i na zadanie obrażeń krytycznych. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna SZANSA NA UNIK: 10%/15%/20%/25% SZANSA NA TRAFIENIE KRYTYCZNE: 10%/15%/20%/25% OBRAŻENIA KRYTYCZNE: 200% DODATKOWA INFORMACJA: Nie sumuje się z unikiem pochodzącym od Butterfly, Heaven's Halberd lub Talisman of Evasion. Zdobywając tytuł Mistrza Trunku Zakonu Oyo, Mangix osiągnął też mistrzostwo w pijaństwie. |-| Primal Split= left|145pxDzieli Brewmastera na żywioły, tworząc trzech wojowników specjalizujących się w przetrwaniu. Jeżeli któryś z nich przetrwa do końca czasu przywołania, Brewmaster się odrodzi. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS TRWANIA: 15/17/19 CZAS TRWANIA (Scepter): 20/23/25 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA (Scepter): 160/140/120 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 140/120/100 MANA: 125/150/175 DODATKOWE INFORMACJE: #Gdy umiejętność się kończy, Brewmaster pojawia się na miejscu Earth. Jeśli Earth jest martwy pojawia się na miejscu Storm i jeśli Storm jest martwy to pojawia się na miejscu Fire. #Wszyscy wojownicy mają pasywną umiejętność Resistant Skin. #Wojownik Earth ma wszystkie aury Brewmastera (takie jak Vlads czy Assault Cuirass). Jeśli Earth ginie, aury przenoszą się do Storm, a później do Fire. Nie jest do końca jasne, czy Mangix ma świadomość swej silnej więzi z naturą, gdyż ta objawia się zwykle, gdy jest on zamroczony alkoholem. |-| Żywioły Earth right|235pxEarth - to jeden z trzech żywiołów, które przywoływane są przez umiejętność ostateczną Brewmastera o nazwie "Primal Split". Jego czas trwania to 15, 17 bądź 19 sekund, a ze Aghanim's Scepter 20, 23 bądź 26 sekund. Ten żywioł posiada 1500, 2250, 3000 bądź 3800 życia i 400, 500 bądź 600 many. Ten żywioł zadaje 25/55/85-35/65/95 obrażeń. Jego pancerz wynosi 5. Ten żywioł posiada także 325 szybkości ruchu. Umiejętności Hurl Boulder= left|150pxUderza w ziemię, zadając obrażenia oraz spowalniając szybkość ruchu oraz ataku pobliskim wrogom na ziemi. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG: 800 CZAS TRWANIA: 2 OBRAŻENIA: 50 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 5 MANA: 100 |-| Spell Immunity= left|85pxNiewrażliwość na czary. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna DZIAŁA NA: Sobie |-| Demolish= left|150pxDaje 150% bonusowych obrażeń budynkom. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna BONUS OBRAŻEŃ ATAKU BUDYNKOM: 50% |-| Thunder Clap= left|150pxBrewmaster uderza w ziemię, zadając obrażenia i spowalniając szybkość ruchu i ataku pobliskim wrogom na ziemi. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu PROMIEŃ: 400 CZAS TRWANIA: 4.25 OBRAŻENIA: 100/175/250/300 SPOWOLNIENIE RUCHU: 25%/35%/45%/55% SPOWOLNIENIE ATAKU: 25%/35%/45%/55% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 12 MANA: 90/105/130/150 Łoskot beczki Mangixa znaczy rozpoczęcie zabawy. |-| Storm right|220pxStorm - to jeden z trzech żywiołów, które przywoływane są przez umiejętność ostateczną Brewmastera o nazwie "Primal Split". Jego czas trwania to 15, 17 bądź 19 sekund, a ze Aghanim's Scepter 20, 23 bądź 26 sekund. Ten żywioł posiada 1000, 1500 bądź 2400 życia i 500 bądź 750 many. Ten żywioł zadaje 15/35/55-25/45/65 obrażeń. Jego pancerz wynosi 2. Ten żywioł posiada także 350 szybkości ruchu. Umiejętności Dispel Magic= left|140pxZadaje obrażenia przyzwanym jednostkom w małym obszarze i oczyszcza je z buffów i debuffów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany obszar DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów ZASIĘG: 500 OBSZAR: 600 OBRAŻENIA OD PRZYZWANIA: 500 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 4 MANA: 75 DODATKOWA INFORMACJA: Ta umiejętność nie działa na postać Doom. |-| Cyclone= left|150pxJednostkę porywa tornado, wyłączając ją z bitwy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów ZASIĘG: 600 CZAS TRWANIA: 6 na bohaterach, 20 na creepach CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 8 MANA: 150 |-| Wind Walk= left|150pxZapewnia tymczasową niewidzialność. Dodatkowa szybkość ruchu i obrażenia, gdy Storm staje się widoczny. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Sobie OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne CZAS TRWANIA: 20 BONUS DO OBRAŻEŃ: 100/160/220 BONUS DO SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 50% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 5 MANA: 75 |-| Drunken Haze= left|140pxBrewmaster oblewa wroga alkoholem, zmniejszając mu szybkość ruchu oraz zwiększając mu szanse na chybienie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów CZAS TRWANIA: 8 SPOWOLNIENIE RUCHU: 14%/18%/22%/26% SZANSA NA CHYBIENIE: 45%/55%/65%/75% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 8 MANA: 50 Recepta Zakonu Oyo na wszelkie problemy - następna kolejka! |-| Fire right|150pxFire - to jeden z trzech żywiołów, które przywoływane są przez umiejętność ostateczną Brewmastera o nazwie "Primal Split". Jego czas trwania to 15, 17 bądź 19 sekund, a ze Aghanim's Scepter 20, 23 bądź 26 sekund. Ten żywioł posiada 1200 życia. Ten żywioł zadaje 75/115/155-85/125/165 obrażeń. Jego pancerz wynosi 0. Ten żywioł posiada także 522 szybkości ruchu. Umiejętności Permanent Immolation= left|145pxPodpala pobliskich wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna DZIAŁA NA: Sobie OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA CO SEKUNDĘ: 15/30/45 OBSZAR: 220 |-| Drunken Brawler= left|150pxDaje szansę na uniknięcie ataków i na zadanie obrażeń krytycznych. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna SZANSA NA UNIK: 10%/15%/20%/25% SZANSA NA TRAFIENIE KRYTYCZNE: 10%/15%/20%/25% OBRAŻENIA KRYTYCZNE: 200% Zdobywając tytuł Mistrza Trunku Zakonu Oyo, Mangix osiągnął też mistrzostwo w pijaństwie. |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Umiejętności Drunken Haze oraz Drunken Brawler nie są wyjątkowo przydatne na drugim i czwartym poziomie, więc można zwiększyć wtedy statystyki. *Przy wyjątkowo silnym nękaniu (od Snipera, bądź od Weavera), warto się skupić na umiejętnościach Drunken Haze oraz Drunken Brawler, by zmaksymalizować szansę na unik. *Brewmaster jest potężny przeciwko bohaterom korzystającym z auto-ataku: Thunder Clap zmniejszy szybkość ataku, Drunken Haze sprawi, że będą chybić, a Drunken Brawler daje szansę na uniknięcie ataków i daje szansę na zadanie obrażeń krytycznych. *Używaj umiejętności "Primal Split" oszczędnie, ponieważ ta umiejętność ma długi czas oczekiwania. Staraj się nie używać go do ucieczki, jeśli jest to możliwe. *Umiejętność Thunder Clap jest niezwykle potężna we wczesnych fazach gry, dzięki obszarowemu działaniu. Jest najczęściej rozdawany na początku. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.gamepedia. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie wręcz Kategoria:Postacie na siłę Kategoria:Postacie carry Kategoria:Postacie durable Kategoria:Postacie initiator Kategoria:Postacie pusher Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych